


The Little Date

by PotterHeadHGDM



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Cute, Dates, Felix is a little, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, Hwang Hyunjin is a Sweetheart, Hyunjin is a little, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, Light Angst, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Seo Changbin is Whipped, like very light, little au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 19:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterHeadHGDM/pseuds/PotterHeadHGDM
Summary: Changbin, Hyunjin, and Felix finally get a day for themselves, and decide to go on a nice date to the park.Jealousy is a terrible emotion, Felix knows that, but he cant help it, he wanted attention from his hyungs.





	The Little Date

**Author's Note:**

> the summary sounds wrong, this fic is not innapropriate, might actually be my first fic w/ no dirty joke HOLY SHIT
> 
> enjoy

It was a beautiful day out, Felix noted, as the sun beat down on him and the boys next to him as they walked through the almost completely deserted park. He was sure he would come home with lighter hair and even more freckles dotting his already freckly face, but part of him didn’t mind, Changbin and Hyunjin said they loved his freckles anyway.

This date had been planned for about a week, with Hyunjin always working at the dance studio, Changbin producing and Felix working on his music, the three boyfriends almost never got time to have proper dates, usually just cuddle piles before bed or nights full of passion, rarely this.

Changbin had made sure the weather was nice today, not wanting the two younger boys to get cold, though Felix and Hyunjin both knew he loved it when they stole his hoodies, while Hyunjin had been the one to choose the location.

A picnic basket hung over Felix’s arm packed full of soda, noodles and vegemite sandwiches he would force down his Hyung’s throats if he had to.

There was only one thing wrong with this perfect date, and that was Changbin and Hyunjin

Not them, exactly, more their actions, the ones that made Felix a little more upset than he should be, and maybe he was being a little bit overdramatic, but so what? He was allowed to be.

It wasn’t anything big, just small things to start with, things that only Felix would notice really. Changbin holding Hyunjin’s hand tighter than his, or leaning closer to him as they walked, or every now and then whispering a joke in his ear that Felix couldn’t hear but it made the older dancer laugh out loud.

Felix hated being jealous, he thought jealousy was a terrible emotion and he wished he could never feel it, but unfortunately, he couldn’t really help it, he knew he needed a lot of attention, he knew he was paranoid, and he knew that his boyfriends knew that, and it upset him they hadn’t realised he was upset yet.

“Here looks like a good spot.” Hyunjin commented, stopping when they reached a clear grassy spot under a large tree, the space almost looked like it was made for them to have their picnic. “Binnie Hyung?”

Changbin nodded in agreement, and Felix felt a little dejected that Hyunjin didn’t care for his opinion, but he brushed it off as nothing, Changbin did always have a good opinion on things after all, that was it.

After Felix set the large purple blanket over the grass, the three boys sat down, Changbin with his head on the tallest’s shoulder as Felix made himself busy taking out the noodles.

“Okay all done.” Felix smiled to himself once he had everything set up, and he turned his head to his boyfriends, who were….

Completely ignoring Felix as they chat lazily amongst themselves, giggling about things the Australian couldn’t even hear, much less involving him in any of it.

The huge smiles plastered on their faces as they talked made the youngest’s fragile heart break slightly, and when Changbin leant in and pressed his lips against Hyunjin’s, before going right back to talking, it was the last straw.

The three always made sure that when one of them kissed another, they would kiss the third as well, so everyone got an even number of kisses and nobody felt left out.

It had been Hyunjin’s rule, why were they completely ignoring it?

Tears formed in Felix’s brown eyes, and within seconds they were spiling down his cheeks, his bottom lip captured between his teeth as he tried not to sob out loud, but it didn’t help, as the whimper he let out startled the two older boys’, who whipped their heads towards him.

“Oh, Felix honey.” Changbin cooed, immediately crawling over to Felix and rubbing soothing circles on his back. “please don’t cry honey, tell us what’s wrong?”

However, it was too late, Felix was suddenly regressing, and his big self in his mind was begging him to stop, telling him over and over that he was being silly, he was making it about himself and oh god, he was in public.

“Lixie is sowwy.” He cried, burying his face in his hands, he barely registered Changbin pulling him into his lap, or Hyunjin sitting opposite Changbin, wiping the tears as they ran down his face. “Lixie just wan’ feel l-love too.”

“sh sh Lixie its okay.” The oldest soothed him by taking one of his hands and intertwining them. “Jinnie and I didn’t mean to make you feel left out, it’s okay.”

“No!” Felix cried, falling further and further into his headspace, despite his subconscious yelling at him to not make a scene and embarrass himself in front of his boyfriends and anyone who decided to come to the park. “You don’ love Lixie!”

As Changbin reassured the younger he was going to be okay, Hyunjin was having a mental breakdown as he tried to prevent himself from regressing as well.

The fact that Felix felt unloved was stressing him out, and mentally he was beating himself up for making his baby cry and oh god his baby is crying and his baby is regressed and he’s in the presence of someone who’s regressed and he just can’t handle it anymore, 

so he begins to cry as well.

Changbin lets his jaw fall in shock at the sight of his other boyfriend beginning to cry, but not just cry, no, Hyunjin didn’t just cry, he began to wail.

Long, high pitched whines fell from his mouth as tears streamed down his face, and Changbin had a terrible feeling that Hyunjin had just regressed as well, and he was left to deal with two littles who were both crying in a public park.

“Jinnie is sowwy!” Hyunjin sobbed, wrapping his arms around Felix and burying his face in his chest, confirming Changbin’s worry. “Lixie no cry, I love you Lixie!”

At this, Felix giggled, and embraced Hyunjin as well, and soon the boys were laying down on the blanket, cuddled together, faces mere inches apart as they laughed their little asses off, and Changbin couldn’t help the flutter his heart did when he saw how cute his boyfriends were.

“excuse me.” A rude voice interrupted his thoughts.

Changbin turned his head to the sight of a short, older looking lady standing near their blanket, holding a leash that lead to a rather small and bitchy looking dog, if Changbin was to judge it, but who judges dogs?

“can I help you?” he asked, tone just as rude, as if not ruder, and if Felix or Hyunjin were in their right mind at that moment they would’ve told him off for being mean to the elderly.

“yes, you can.” The women snarls, signalling to Felix and Hyunjin, who were now sitting up and babbling in broken English as Felix tried to get Hyunjin to eat his vegemite sandwich. “those, GROWN MEN, are making a lot of noise, and it would be nice if you could kindly shut your friends up.”

Changbin felt his nice bone- which he really only had for Felix and Hyunjin- break in two.

“Actually, I won’t kindly shut them up.” He sassed back, standing up, and even with his height he towered over the short woman. “If my boyfriends want to be loud, they can.”

The women scoffed, before turning on her ugly little heels and walking off.

“bitch.” Changbin growled once she was out of hearing distance.

Unfortunately, he hadn’t thought about the consequences of using language like that in front of the two littles, who were quite literally children at that moment, and gasped at his word.

“Binnie used a bad word!” Felix gasped, poking Hyunjin, who looked just as shocked. “Jinnie, Binnie used a bad word, BITCH!”

The eldest gasped and covered Felix’s mouth with his hand. “Shhhhh.” He shushed.

Unfortunately, he didn’t think that through, because his little boyfriend began to cry again.

“Lixie…” Changbin sighed, bringing his hand to rub at his face, wiping away the tears that streamed down his galaxy covered cheeks. “Baby I’m sorry, that’s just a bad word, okay?”

Luckily, the words had Felix smiling and he tackled Changbin, who just narrowly misses spilling the noodles everywhere as he’s pushed back into the ground, Felix on top of him.

“Jinnie wan’ cuddles too!” Hyunjin cheered, jumping on top of the pile.

And there went the noodles.

That’s how the three boys ended up back at their apartment, Felix and Hyunjin changed into their favourite matching onesies, both snuggled into their stuffed animals as they watched anime and ate ice cream out of the tub.

“you’re gonna get sick.” Changbin chuckled, taking the ice-cream from the boys and placing it on the counter, this time, thankfully, nobody started to cry. “you didn’t even have lunch.”

“Changbinnie.” Felix whined loudly, making grabby hands from their bed, where he laid curled into Hyunjin’s side. “Cuddles.”

Huffing, Changbin gave in to the boy’s request and laid down on the bed in the space between them which they had moved to make.

“Jinnie had fun.” Hyunjin smiled brightly, grasping Changbin’s arm and snuggling into it, “Thank you Binnie Hyung.”

Changbin merely smiled and pressed a kiss to the dancer’s head, before turning to a pouty Felix.

“sorry again sweetie.” He pressed a kiss to Felix’s cheek, earning a child-like giggle from the youngest, who also snuggled into his other arm.

“Love you Hyung.”

“I love you too Felix.”

“Jinnie wants love.”

“ok, sorry baby, I love you as well.”

And if Changbin woke up with both arms numb, drool on his shoulders and a lot of food wasted from the day before, he didn’t care, because as long as he had his beautiful boyfriends cuddled with him, everything was fine.


End file.
